U S of Cazhelicon
The United Sovereigns of Cazhelicon The United Sovereigns of Cazhelicon (a.k.a. Cazhelicon, and the USC) is a constitutional federal monarchy coalition of kingdoms, principalities, dutchies, and baronies under the supreme leadership of one supreme sovereign. The "Act of consolidation" was enacted with a two-thirds majorities of the member states to join forces under a single banner to allow for a unified currency, military, and foreign policy. Cazhelicon requested membership within the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO) and was accepted for full membership. The USC supports it GATO members wholly, fully; although opposed to war, Cazhelicon fully supports any attacks on GATO member states. Nation Name United Sovereigns of Cazhelicon Ruler The Cazhelicon, H R H Lannahoe of Welbf, supreme sovereign of the United Sovereigns of Cazhelicon, emperor of the Carolina, defender of the faith, protector of the commons National Flag Ten stars (representing the ten Member States) circled on a blue field (representing ten sovereigns) with a wide white stripe (representing the Provinces) and thin red stripe (representing the terrirories) which all cross together which represents the unity, dependency, and importance of all members to the crown. flag below Alliance Affiliation Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Capital City The Cazhelis Major Cities The Cazhelis, Timoteahop, Angel Rogernia, New Crameria, Bartinastarr, Gregorium, Kenetho, Blakej, St. Peters, and Tollesia. Currency Sovereign pound divided into 100 pents National Team Brown - GATO Member States, Provinces, Territories There are currently ten member states Kingdom of Cazhel Kingdom of Licon Principality of Welbf Principality of Cardiffia Dutchy of Dulchaveet Dutchy of Glaaswegian-Clyde Dutchy of Eerlandus-Keltica Barony of the Hadrius Barony of Axiomus Barony of Sunderland There are eight Provinces Dombercelli Teej Sunders Grentanerland Rhanius Kiwitralia Migliaccio The Grove Lehetia There are seven Terrirories Ashington Chicawgau Horry Atlantius Charmeck Concabarrus Jacduval U S of Cazhelicon ...is a very large and older nation with its subjects of mixed ethnicity who follow no single religion. Its technology is first rate and its subjects marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its subjects enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The subjects of U S of Cazhelicon work diligently to produce Aluminum and Pork products as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. U S of Cazhelicon is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within U S of Cazhelicon to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its subjects of the dangers of drug use. U S of Cazhelicon allows its subjects to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become subjects of the crown first. U S of Cazhelicon believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every subjects right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid to GATO members only. The U S of Cazhelicon will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens or subjects. The USC believes in total equality, respect, and brotherhood for all it's subjects and is at the forefront of individual rights and freedom of expression. Flags, Banners, and Photos Unified Sovereign Standard Unified National Flag GATO Flag Cazhelis Castle the Cazhelic Royal Family